Guide to Virology
Despite measures to sterilize its space stations, pathogens still make their way onto NanoTrasen Space Vessels. Below is a guide on how to deal with them. Virology 101 The first, and most important, way to prevent 99% of infections is having proper hazard wear and knowing how to keep the infection from spreading. The Clothes The following will protect you, from the dangerous infections of space, each giving more and more (till total) protection against infection: * Level-3 Bio Hood * Level-3 Bio Suit * Medical or White Jumpsuit * Sterile Mask * Latex Gloves * Shoes (White shoes and Galoshes are the best) * Private (clean) Air Flow System For those not in the medical profession, the following commonly avaliable items will help reduce your chances of infection: * Any internals hooked up to a tank * Gloves * Clothes Isolation If you, or another crew member are infected, do not spread the infection further. Seek the isolation bay of the medical wing, or head to a room no one will enter but yourself and other infected. Cleanliness Cleaning blood spills from the ground will prevent contact contamination, make sure blood is cleaned from the floor at all time. Any blood splatter out there could hold a dreaded space infection. Contact a janitor if you see blood on the floor, do not interact with the blood if you suspect possible infection chance. Mucus caused by infected people sneezing also carries the same problem. Methods of Infection The following are the various ways a disease can spread, keep this in mind at all times: * Airborne - The most dangerous and quick spreading, if you are anywhere within the breathing area of the infected crew member, you have a chance to be infected. * Direct Contact - Requires you to touch, been touched, or be extremely close to the source of the infection. The infection could be from a blood spill (all blood spills containing contact, or airborne, infections can infect through blood contact). * Direct Infection - The infection has been forced into the infected crew member, they are not infectious themselves. The only way to spread these infections, is through getting the patient's blood directly into another crew member. Equipment You have a number of machines around virology which help in the both analysing, curing, and research viruses. Isolation Centrifuge This machine takes vials filled with blood and isolates pathogens or antibodies. It will automatically detect whether a sample of blood contains either, and can be useful for telling which people are infected. It can then isolate the pathogen, producing a virus dish, or isolate the antibody, producing a vial of antibodies. Pathogenic Incubator This machine takes virus dishes made by the centrifuge, or from the samples in your lab, and grows them. It requires diluted milk (virus food) to work, however, which you can get from the Chemist, the Chef, or the virus food dispenser in Virology. The machine will ping when the virus reaches a large enough size to be worked with. Radiating the machine may cause the virus to mutate and change one or more of its symptoms. You can also add a beaker of blood to the machine and infect it with whatever virus dish is currently in the machine. Disease Analyser Putting a sufficiently grown virus dish in here will analyse the virus and display the symptoms on a piece of paper and on examining the virus dish. Also allows the Disease Splicer to show what the symptoms you're splicing are. This will also add a virus to the virus database, allowing it to be named and detected by a medical scanner. Disease Splicer Each virus has four GNA strand which control which symptoms it causes. This splicer can isolate one of those strains and store it. This destroys the dish in the process however. You can then save the strand to a disk and transfer it to a different virus dish. This is how you can make your own viruses. Curing If you're concerned about the monkeys and don't want to have a pen full of contagion conveniently sitting around, move a single monkey to one of your isolation rooms and treat/infect them there. You can also use this as an easy way to keep all your cures localized and in a single sample. Getting a Virus Sample Generally, this happens under two circumstances: when you have a virus dish in storage already, or during an outbreak. You start the round with virus samples in the freezer crate in Virology, and you can get more samples by ordering a virus crate from the Cargo Bay. During an Outbreak More often than not, you will be called upon to cure a disease that you do not already have a sample of. In this case, you'll need to follow a few steps to create a new virus dish: # Find someone with the virus (shouldn't be too difficult as people like to complain). # Extract some blood and then put it in the Isolation Centrifuge. # Isolate the pathogen. # Retrieve the virus dish from the centrifuge. It would be wise to have spaceallin distributed; for not only does it stop a virus' progression, but might also cure it if the virus is in its early stages. Producing Antibodies Now that you have a virus sample, it's time to start producing antibodies! # Take the Virus Dish and add it to the Pathogenic Incubator. # Add a beaker of blood from a monkey to the incubator. # 'Inject' the blood with the virus using the Pathogenic Incubator. # Remove the beaker of blood from the incubator. # Inject some of the blood into the same monkey to infect it with the pathogen. # Inject the monkey with radium to start antibody production. This may take multiple injections and multiple attempts. A large and rapid amount of toxin damage is usually an indicator of antibodies. Using the antibody scanner also works. # Wait for a minute or two. This part is the most important, if you take blood too early, there will be no antibodies. # Take some blood from the monkey and add it to the Isolation Centrifuge. It should display some antibodies. # Isolate the antibodies from the blood sample using the centrifuge. # A vial of antibodies will be produced. This can be injected into other people to cure the disease. Note that isolating antibodies takes a long time and requires a body to produce antibodies to produce a very limited amount. Stocking up on antibodies in an outbreak is advisable. Even minuscule amount of pure antibodies is enough to start breeding in patient, so they can be diluted with any liquid to produce large amounts of vaccine Optionally: # Put the Virus Dish into the Pathogenic Incubator and grow it until the machine pings. # Put the Virus Dish into the Disease Analyser to tell what the disease does. If it works, congratulations. You've found a cure. Make sure to inject all infected and anyone else to vaccinate them. It only take a few units per person to cure/vaccinate them, so try to be as efficient as possible. You can dilute the antibodies with water and as long as one unit of antibodies is injected the cure will still work. Splicing To understand splicing, you must know that every virus has 4 GNA strands. Each strand has a respective symptom related to it in varying degrees of severity. (1) is the lowest, first symptom to manifest, and (4) is the highest, final symptom to manifest. The disease splicer allows you to replace GNA strands with other GNA strands of the same level. The disease splicer has main three functions to allow you to modify viruses and define which GNA strands they contain. The first of these functions is the splicing function, which copies a GNA strand from an inserted virus tray to the disease splicer buffer. This is done by selecting the desired GNA strand under "Reverse Engineering". Doing so will destroy the virus tray in the process, so be aware of this fact. The disease splicer’s second function is to copy whatever strand it has stored in its buffer to a disk. These disks can be inserted into the disease splicer and upload their respective strand to the splicer's buffer immediately. Unlike in the case of virus trays, disks will remain intact upon uploading their strand to the buffer. The final function of the disease splicer is to apply the strand stored within its buffer to a virus, replacing the current strand on the respective level of the buffer’s strand’s level. This is done by selecting the strand located in the buffer. With these functions in mind, the process in order for you to develop your own virus follows these steps: # Obtain a disk for each strand level that you wish to apply to a virus. This is where the incubator’s irradiating functions prove useful, as you can potentially generate every GNA strand you want by mutating a base virus. # Find a virus sample upon which you will apply your desired GNA strands. It does not matter what the original strands are, as you will be overwriting them with your desired strands. # Insert this dish into the splicer. Splice each strand from your disks by uploading them to the buffer one at a time and splicing them over the disease. Once you have your final product, you can use the Pathogenic Incubator to create a beaker of blood containing the virus. Symptom Listings These are all the symptoms and their effects. Symptoms may appear in any stage above their current stage; and are not restricted to one stage. (Except Stage 4 Symptoms). (E.g: Stage 1 Symptoms can appear in stages 1,2,3 or 4. Stage 3 in 3 or 4) Duplicate symptoms will not happen. Stage 1 * Coldingtons Effect: Causes sneezing and mucus spreading. Also makes disease airborne. * Flemmingtons: Causes mucus to accumulate in the infected's throat. * Saliva Effect: Causes drooling. * Twitcher: Causes twitching. * Headache: Causes headaches. * Waiting Syndrome: Harmless, though prevents early detection. Stage 2 * Loudness Syndrome: Causes screaming. * Automated sleeping syndrome: Causes drowsiness and sleeping. * Resting syndrome: Causes collapsing. * Blackout Syndrome: Makes you blind. * Anima Syndrome: Causes coughing and mucus spreading. Also makes disease airborne. * Appetizer Effect: Causes increased hunger. * Refrigerator Syndrome: Causes shivering. * Hair Loss: Causes hair loss. * Adrenaline Extra: Makes the infected energetic and produce hyperzine inside his own body. Stage 3 * Hyperacid Syndrome: Causes lesser Toxin damage. * World Shaking syndrome: Vision shakes. * Telepathy Syndrome: Gives telepathy. * Lazy mind syndrome: Causes brain damage. * Hallucinational Syndrome: Causes Hallucinations. * Hard of hearing syndrome: Causes slight deafness. * Uncontrolled Laughter Effect: Causes giggling. * Topographical Cretinism: Causes confusion. * DNA Degradation: Causes lesser clone damage. * Groaning Syndrome: Causes groaning. * Chemical Synthesis: Generates a random reagent in the infected person. Can be beneficial or harmful. Stage 4 * Gibbingtons Syndrome: Gibs the infected person. * Radian's syndrome: Build up of Radiation damage. * Dead Ear Syndrome: Causes deafness. * Monkism syndrome: Turns infected into monkey. * Suicidal syndrome: Makes the infected person commit suicide. * Toxification syndrome: Causes severe Toxin damage. * Reverse Pattern Syndrome: Causes severe clone damage. * Shutdown Syndrome: Causes the death of limbs and toxin damage. * Longevity Syndrome: Makes the infected feel old and tired. Causes damage when cured. * Fragile Bones Syndrome: Causes bone damage. * Nil Syndrome: A paradoxical syndrome. It's lack of symptoms bring doubt to its mere existence. Special * Unidentified Foreign Body: Caused by an Alien Embryo. Requires Surgery to remove. Virology, Guide to